Finding Christmas
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: True to his word, Damon leaves MF without a word to anyone. Years later, Elena has slowly realized that she can't continue to live without Damon, and tracks him down just in time for the holidays. Written for the A2A LJ Holiday Exchange. Damon/Elena. AU. M-Mature. Please read and review.


**I know it's been forever but to my loyal fans, please consider this a belated Christmas present and a New Years Resolution that means that I WILL continue to finish my pending stories because you are all that wonderful.  
**

**This was written for the Annual A2A LiveJournal Holiday Gift Exchange, specifically for SweetWillowTree, a personal friend of mine. I hope it is everything you were looking for babe.  
**

**Her prompt: **True to his word, Damon leaves MF without a word to anyone. Years later, Elena has slowly realized that she can't continue to live without Damon, and tracks him down, just in time for the holidays. Christmas or New Years - Your choice. Rated M for sure. Extra points for a hesitant Damon, and a seductive Elena.**  
**

* * *

**_* Finding Christmas *_**

* * *

_It had been 913 days, 133 weeks, an average of about 32 months all of which amounted to a total of 2 and a half years since the day Damon Salvatore had left Mystic Falls... Truth be told, Elena had known since the first night that he'd left town. She may have not exactly known, but something about that night hadn't felt right. She had been under the illusion that she had repaired her "real" relationship for the better with Stefan and everything else would fall back into place, albeit later it was clear that not him. And though she could have not placed the feeling then, now she knew that what had felt bizarre then was that she felt alone._

_That was when she started noticing the little things most people took for granted; the long full looks that had always existed. The warming presence of his being constantly in her life that had receded with time until the one day he disappeared. No goodbye, no farewell, nothing…_

Noting in her diary another hollow entry about the man she came to realize she loved, she closed the book while dazedly gazing out her bedroom window. It wasn't strange to feel this desolate for the holidays, Christmas the biggest because she missed him the most then, though for what reason she was unsure of. It's not like Damon was someone that would be invested in holiday cheer, but she figured it was because she would want to be the person to inspire such mushy feelings inside him.

It was why she burrowed herself in that little spot that had been her safe haven since. The one place that she had always felt held a little piece of him in her room; the window seat that would forever hold his presence to her.

Taking a deep breath as she tried to focus on the important task at hand, she stood from her favorite place finishing the packing that still had to be done as memories decidedly, against her will, creeped in. Elena could never keep the thoughts of him away, she guessed because she had always assumed his leaving would be temporary. That he would be back, but as more time passed by the doubt inside her began to grow. Her teenage love for Stefan she had quickly become to realize was just that, teenage puppy love. But the feelings that made themselves known in the most strangest of ways, made her soon realize that her soul had found its half long ago and that this man had taken her heart along with him.

A sad smile broke over the lips of the girl who was now more of a woman as she tossed the black diary inside her bag. A yellow manila folder slipped between the pages with the contents that revealed the location of said arrogant vampire. One hopeful sigh as she grabbed her one way ticket to Nashville uttering under her breath a simple, "Here we go…"

~888~

On the plane, soon to arrive to Country singer town, of all places she hadn't been able to believe that he'd been so close this whole time. She was startled… by the sudden argument of the couple in front of her. A young brunette who was undoubtedly agitated about getting her point across, as was the skinny dusty blond hair guy whose voice seemed to be getting louder. Some years back and she could see her and Stefan's relationship played out in front of her…

_"You're obsessing again, Elena!" Stefan yelled at her as they walked out from a restaurant. "I don't get it. I don't know what to do with you!" He rushed behind a puffing Elena; pulling her back to face him. "Damon is gone! GONE! I don't know where and I'm not going to go look for him. He left town on his own freewill because that is what HE wanted."_

_Elena glared through tear filled eyes at an obviously pained Stefan who was once again trying to knock some sense into her. She knew this. It was a fight every month since the day that the elder Salvatore had left. Hell, recently it had been a disagreement every week. It was just concern, she always argued with herself. She just NEEDED to make sure that he was okay and as much as Stefan reassured her of such, she wanted proof. A phone call, a letter, or something that would convince her that he was alive and well, but, no one could give her that._

_Stefan's rather audible disappointed sigh tore her away from her thoughts. Hadn't even realized that her face was stained with tears until Stefan let his hold on her arm go and his head dropped, "I can't do this anymore."_

_Knowing there was nothing she could say to make this better, she allowed the guilt to consume her inside._

_"I've been lying to myself for months, wrestling with the idea that you could have fallen in love with Damon, and the truth of the matter is that you did." Green hazel like orbs connected with her own mahogany ones and her heart dropped._

_"Stefan, I don't…" she immediately tried to interject._

_"Do us both a favor and stop denying it" a faint smile etched over his lips as he continued, "I hadn't even told you Damon was gone, and somehow you just knew" Stefan blew out a deep sigh, "you've never been the same since."_

_Elena's lower lip quivered as she attempted to deny it; trapped between her teeth as she watched the pain stricken man before realizing… he was right. It hadn't been until this moment right here, that she recognized that not having Damon in her life had been affecting every aspect of her life._

_What could she say to the man that had remained faithfully by her side? Nothing. Of course she loved Damon, just not in the way he presumed._

_Stefan leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek whispering, "I will always love you, but I think it's true enough to say that we're over."_

_He hadn't waited for a response then as he was sure that Elena would try and stop him, so he had laid the keys above the car for her to take home and resolved on taking the longer walk home._

Elena set her head back against the seat she was at while distractedly gazing out the plane's window. Incredible that even that night she had still been in denial of her love for that insufferable man. She smiled, but it had been the beginning to the discovery of what he meant to her and she would always be grateful. Alerted as the seat belt sign lit up, she listened as the pilot came on the speaker announcing their sure arrival. Her heart swiftly drummed making her feel giddy and her stomach fluttered at the mere thought of being face to face with him after all this time.

_Her _Damon Salvatore.

~888~

_Elena had been looking for months now. Every place she knew he'd been, every bar and dive he had ever mentioned he would frequent; had spoken to some shady people about the handsome blue eyed man, only to come up empty handed. To say that she was more than frustrated would be a very real assumption._

_Yes, she always felt like she was ready to give up, but she never would._

_Another dead end lead, the feeling of defeat very present, at least for that particular day she was walking home when something caught her attention. Black boots, dark jeans, leather jacket, tousled black hair and she swore her world shifted off its axis. The possibly very dorky smile on her face would probably giver her away, but she hadn't fully comprehended the depth of her need for him until the sight of him in front of her gave her meaning._

_Running across the street to attack the man that had been in her every thought for the past two years, she snuck up behind him, tapping his shoulder opting for tackling him face to face. The moment dark brown orbs took hold of her similar ones with the features of not the man she was expecting…. made her halt._

_The exhilarating features that had taken over her but a second ago now gone as she paled. Elena's heart physically aching at the disappointment as utter realization hit her like freight train. Her heart broke in two from all the conflicting yet exciting emotions as she was faced with the truth._

_She was in love._

"Miss?" a voice called, "Miss?"

Elena woke to the sight of the driver she had hired to deliver her to the plantation, shaking her awake, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't meant to scare you, but we have arrived."

She glanced around disoriented for a bit as she recalled getting off the flight and in the car to the three hour ride to the location where Damon was staying at, which apparently in her own distress over this situation, had driven her to slumber.

"Oh… okay, great…" she smiled warmly to the elder man as she swiped a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She stepped out of the vehicle, her luggage already waiting for her at the curve, as she pulled out a couple of bills to pay the man. She watched him smile at her grateful and wave a hand goodbye as she turned around to face the home she hoped to find him in.

~888~

"Hey cutie…" Damon's voice carried as he scooped up the small toddler running towards him as a fairly young woman smiled warmly at him with bags of groceries in her hands.

"Now Damon, you keep spoiling her like that and what am I supposed to do with her when she gets older?" she laughed walking closer and up the steps shaking her head.

"Oh come on Willow, you know I will continue to care for this munchkin even after she turns into that unbearable teenage terror." The young girl tossed her arms around Damon's neck oblivious to the discussion between the two adults until the drop of something heavy made them all turn in the direction of the sound.

Ocean colored, striking pools locked onto a pair of shocked auburn ones and for a second the world stood still…

… And then it crumbled. Thoughts rushing through Elena's head at the sight; Damon couldn't have kids, he was a vampire. But who was the woman, and the child, would he adopt? Was he involved with the mother? _How could the possibility that he may have moved on never have crossed her mind till now? _What was she _thinking_, what had _possessed _her to…?

"Company!" The woman called from the door smiling at Elena, "Are you a friend of Damon's?" she asked cheerfully.

Elena painted what she hoped looked like a genuine smile on her lips as she avoided, for the moment Damon's gaze, answering, "I am… I'm sorry I don't mean to impose, I should have called and…" her cheeks flushed what she was sure was a tomato red.

"Nonsense, come on in!" The woman called, as a little girl smiled waving her over now that she was back on the ground and Elena was approaching.

"Damon…" she whispered, a lamenting smile taking place.

"Elena…" his tone was soft and unattached.

One word, one look, and truly they both knew they were in trouble, although they both assumed for different reasons.

~888~

The sight of her made Damon dissolve on the inside from the shocking surprise, but was able to hide it well behind the façade of indifference. It's not like he had stopped loving her, by any means, in fact he had just come to terms with the realization that he may not love another woman the way he did her, but the utter anger that he felt at her showing up unannounced intruding his peace with God knew what purpose really had him on edge.

Right before the holiday too, made him think that she was feeling nostalgic and was running away from something, because she was good at that, but seeing as she was here. It's not like he could send her away now. He would deal with whatever she needed as soon as possible and send her on her way.

~888~

This had been a side of Damon that was new to Elena and it scared her. She had thought that the worst of him had been seeing him enraged, but that was nothing in comparison with the irrelevance he displayed and actual displeasure at having her there.

The holiday around the corner and with no place for miles to stay she pushed her fear of rejection aside, and resolved to move forward with her plan. She would make it through tonight and tomorrow she would deal with the Damon she wasn't so sure belonged to her anymore.

Dinner had of course been awkward, Damon had barely uttered a word to her all night, though the young woman, Willow, had been more than welcoming as she asked about her life. He on the other hand would smile genuinely to the smaller child beside him while nursing a tumbler of Bourbon as he inspected her from a distance giving a nod here and there into the conversation, but said no more. Still no flicker of happiness at her arrival, she noted; but there was hurt and slight anger. Elena's own self-doubt had urged her to want to run away voicing her desire to head to bed; to which Will, had warmly walked her up into one of the bedrooms in the plantation to call it a night.

For the first time in the last couple of years, she doubted her decision to barge into his life where she was clearly not wanted.

Elena sat there, gazing at the journal that held every tear and frustration of missing him; as well as every thought and revelation she'd experienced throughout his absence of how she fell in love with him. Sparks of memories like the way her heart skipped a beat from the first moment they met, to the angering moments when she wished to stake him but only if it led to hot passionate sex.

She sighed, and the dreams… her eyes fell shut as she reminisced about those hot blooded dreams that had left her _aching_ for days.

That was it, she thought.

Damon was a man like most and if she could get a better reaction out of him by displaying _his_ – assuming he wanted it- gift bare for him, then maybe, just maybe she could go from there. Picking up her suit case to scramble through the clothes she packed, she reached for the lacy black and red accent lingerie and got to working. If he denied her after this, she wasn't sure she'd stand it, but he was worth the try and so she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

~888~

Damon stood by the fire; flames crackling that entertained his conflicted thoughts about the brunette that had arrived into town and whose steady heart he could hear upstairs. He was furious that she was here, and on the eve of Christmas, no less. He was sure that it had to do everything with the holiday blues and found that unfair and childish. There was a reason why he'd left town. He wanted nothing to do with that place any more or the people in it. That included his brother. In a century of so, he figured he might go back, but not any time before then.

Stunned, didn't begin to describe what he'd felt at the initial sight of her. He'd hidden well, the house was not under his name and he'd kept a low profile for a reason. It didn't even matter _how_ she had found him, the fact was that she was here and he didn't know how to deal with it. On the one side he felt a rage so powerful he wanted to send her on her way, but on the other… the part of him inside him that was elated at her being here was keeping him from doing any of it. He almost wondered if there would be a time where he would actually stop loving her, right now it felt like an impossibly.

Tossing the rest of the bourbon that he kept on fiddling with in an attempt to keep him at ease, he heard the crackling of the wooden floor and without turning around he called, "Get to bed Will, I'm fine."

"You're not," the red head crossed her arms walking closer; "she's the one right? The one you ran away from?"

Damon turned around to glare, though not in that murderous way, more like in affection of this girl he had decided to help sometime back, "I didn't run away from anything. I moved on, there's a difference."

"Call it what you will, but I know you enough to know that you've been fighting yourself since the moment you spotted her." She moved closer taking the glass from his hand.

"Hey I wasn't done with that…" he tossed teasingly, the nerve!

"Don't be a dumb ass and talk to her" she laughed as he scoffed like child. She shook her head and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek whispering, "When someone looks at you the way she does. You don't turn away."

Damon said nothing as he watched her go. What could she possibly know? She'd just met the girl who had tortured part of his undead life.

"Don't forget to place the gifts under the tree…" she added.

"Will…" he uttered watching her stop short and glance at him, "How does she look at me?" he swallowed hard, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. It was probably best that he didn't, but…

Will smiled rolling her eyes because he didn't see it. His fear and reluctance were keeping him from seeing _it_, her. "Like you are her entire world" she watched her vampire friend stiffen and she wanted to laugh at the sight, but said no more. He needed to figure it out by himself, "Good night, Damon."

~888~

Walking up the stairs Willow thought about how grateful she had been that he had found her homeless and with her younger sister offering everything he had. It had been hard to trust him and what he was, but eventually they both helped each other out. He was the greatest friend she would ever have and she'd been the same to him. She saw him like the brother she never had. Only once, long ago had he ever mentioned in drunken stupor, his love for a girl. She wanted him to be happy and clearly this girl was it.

Stopping taken back as she found Elena creeping out of her bedroom with a robe around her, she asked, "Going somewhere?" she couldn't help the giggle.

"I… uh… I was…" Elena stammered, pointing a finger elsewhere.

"Door opposite yours…" Willow grinned heading down the other hall way, "Night, Elena." She waved a hand.

Elena blushed profusely as she watched her go, but figuring she knew exactly what she was up to, she sneaked into Damon's room and waited for him to pop in.

~888~

Damon did and didn't want to believe what Willow had told him. He'd had done enough of the hoping before and he refused to fall back into that pattern because that was just truly pathetic. But he couldn't lie and say that his heart hadn't stirred. Useless thing only caused him problems every time he fell the way felt for _her_. A crushing sigh escaped him then as he hoped to get some sleep, though he didn't know how that would be possible with the knowledge of her being so close. He tossed a log into the fire to keep it warm when the runt would wake for Christmas morning and headed for the stairs.

He cracked his neck a couple of times as he headed towards his bedroom, hand rubbing over his neck as the whole evening he'd been tense. He hadn't felt this edgy since, well since her, and clearly it was bound to be a long, sleepless—

"What are _you_…?" Damon had distractedly opened the door and found Elena lounging on his bed. Robe cradled around her shoulder. Delicious olive skin displayed before him as she was barely covered in the flimsy bra and panty lingerie set. He could see her swells move under her every breath, her heart rising as she attempted to seem nonchalant while holding a knick-knack from his dresser through her fingers. He tried to avoid the mile long legs over his silk sheets, but it was futile; his mouth went dry when they crossed and uncrossed causing lust to shoot straight down to his groin.

"He speaks…" Elena tried to play it cool as if her every nerve end wasn't crawling with desire, "that's something from the mute Damon that greeted me before."

He cleared his throat, opening the door wider, "Yeah well I had nothing of interest to say to you, so… did you not like the bed in your own room?"

She sat up better on the bed letting the robe slide over her arms, chest enticingly perched towards him as she was determined to break him down, "It was just fine thank you, but it was lacking of _something_."

"I'm sure whatever it is, Elena, you can do without." He gestured for her to leave. He needed her to leave.

She pouted her lips playfully while she played with the strap of her bra trailing its path going between the valley of her breasts, and continued the route down over her belly to her inner thigh. Elena didn't miss the way Damon had followed the movement or even the way he'd seemed to have shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really, no… unless you're accompanying me to my bed then my bedroom is just not going to work for me." She eyed him, from head to toe embracing his full presence that she'd missed wanting to commit it all to memory.

Damon shoved the door shut frustrated, attempting to ignore the desire to _pound_ her into the bed even if it was just for the night, because let's face it. His lonely presence was all he was sure of she desired.

"Feeling lonely, I see," he tossed his shirt off and leaned against the wooden post of his bed watching her like his every nerve wasn't begging to have her, "Stefan not doing it for you anymore?"

Yeah okay that was low blow, but Elena was glad at least he was _something_ with her. Even if it was a jerk and fighting, she didn't let him face her.

"Stefan and I have been broken up for years, Damon," she crawled on the mattress his way, rising on her knees so she could be at eye level with him hovering unbearably close, yet not touching. Heat radiating from her body onto his as it sizzled, "it's fine if you want to be a dick, but rather than being _it_ why not just give it to _me_." She allowed her tongue to dart out and moisten her own lips.

The lustful growl that rumbled from deep within him could not had been helped as the image she put in his mind with that little flick of her tongue quickly evoked a reaction that had him throbbing in his pants. He wanted to ask why she'd broken up with _him_, IF it was true and what the hell did that have to do with her being here, of all places. But the more primal side of him took over, fantasies of having her writhing under him, legs around him, as he drove into her just pushed him a tad far and something like a feral growl of anger ripped from within him as next thing he knew he had pinned her to the bed under him; hands clasped under his tight grip.

"What. Do. You. Want, Elena!?" his jaw was locked with wrath and passion that was driving him just a bit insane. What was it!? Because if she thought that now that she'd lost one Salvatore, she was ready for the other? Elena was in for rude awakening, _he_ was no _fucking_ second choice.

"You." She mouthed softly. Feared had gripped her when he rushed her, but she was just glad that he was touching her. Anywhere. That _that_ THING between them was still there and that now she could see that he still cared, but was afraid she was just using him.

She would jump into the truth of the semantics between them, but after she got him to admit that he still loved her.

"You could have found yourself a new boy toy closer to home, Elena." He voiced through gritted teeth as the little minx was grinding her hips shamefully slow to his protruding bulge as she smiled… _lovingly_? Dare he even consider that? No. He wouldn't.

Elena bit her lip as she found the proof of his arousal up and proudly erect against her wonton hips that were taunting him. She was so turned on that she could feel the wetness from between her legs soaking her, "I don't want a play thing, I've been looking for you, I want _you_… and you only."

"I have no reason to believe you and I sure as fuck not going to give you anything you want…" he spoke with conviction, though he even caught in his tone that it was wavering.

"But I'm all needy, Damon…" she groaned huskily, "and so are you…" she wriggled under him as her legs wrapped around him, "I feel it, are you really going to torture us both?" her voice dropped to sultry tone and by God he was ready to give in, but no. He couldn't. Wouldn't!

Damn her to hell!

"If you don't want to help out I'll do it myself." She whispered, the words shocking him momentarily to weaken his hold on her as she allowed her hand to squirm between their bodies to get lost under her panties as she stroked between her womanly petals with a mewl.

"What are you-" he was cut off as she arched up, his eyes widening, their lips almost touching as she moaned against his mouth; his blood rushing to his ears, and his shaft twitching in its confines.

"It's been… _so_ long…" she hissed working her fingers inside herself while flicking her own bud. Damon glanced between their bodies and he was sure he would erupt in his pants just from the sight.

"Fuck, Elena, don't do this…" he almost begged. How he hadn't just fucked her yet was beyond him, oh that's right. It was because he loved her and didn't just want her body, fucking wuss, he thought.

"Damon please…" she writhed, her other hand sliding over the visible bulge, "make love to me…"

He was sure she hadn't noticed or meant the words she'd used but a man could only withstand for so long the sinful scene she presented; his lips dropped down on hers and he devoured her. One long passionate kiss as Elena's hands came around him to bring him closer; his tongue teased at the brim of her lips and she granted him access letting her own tongue dance over his. She explored his body fervently and erratically. Wanting to touch everything and all of him as his hands did the same.

"I've missed you so much…" Elena panted between kisses, fingers fiddling with his pants needing to release him and have him buried inside her.

"I hate that you do this to me…" he spoke. He couldn't have said that he missed her because he had spent every waking moment making sure he didn't think of her, but her presence brought on everything he didn't want to feel for her. Love, passion, pain, ardor… lust.

"You're not the only one-" she was caught off as his mouth laved down her jaw and neck; sucking on the skin as he used his tongue to flick different spots until he was sucking on the perky buds. One hand on her hip as he pushed his now bare cock against the flimsy material between her thighs; kneading the other breast while rolling the bud between his fingers doing so alternatingly; her body on fire as she felt all her blood boil and head to the throb between her legs that begged to be quenched.

Damon continued his path down her body, tasting as much of her skin as he could while sliding the garment down her legs and he completely did away with his own. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating and he was sure nothing had ever smelled this divine. He watched her sit up to rid of her twisted bra and reach for him to get lost in another toe-curling kiss; her mouth exploring the planes of his body as she allowed her hand to close around his length to pump it. Damon shuddered knowing that if she continued, this would be over far too fast for his liking, so moving her hand away as he pushed her back down on the sheets, he brought his fingers to her opening groaning at how wet she already was.

He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't deny himself what he had fantasied about since the moment he had laid eyes on her. And not because she would be a conquest, but because her innocence and pure heart had enchanted him; it had been love at first sight as ridiculous as that sounded.

Ignoring his hearts desires and focusing on the erotic hunger he felt to make her his, he focused his doting azure orbs onto the most exquisite auburn depths. His heart clenched as he paused for a second drinking her in, was it possible that he had been so involved in wanting to get her to leave that he had missed it? _This_… an amorous sparkle in her eyes that was directed at _him_; and just like that, his demeanor changed.

Elena was reaching for his member gliding the head between her folds, writhing for more. He swooped down to capture her lips just as fiercely as before but he allowed the possibility of something being different this time to take over as he began to thrust slowly inside her molten heat.

They both groaned as they connected in the most intimate of ways. Her womanly folds wrapping around his girth like silk, as he penetrated her to the hilt. It was a feeling like no other, she felt like heaven. Her mouth was gaping open as her hips met his and he settled completely inside her. Not a thing like the feeling of finally having him completely filling her.

"Oh God…" She moaned as he wasted no time in starting a powerful pace. Working them both up as he moved in and out her.

She was so perfectly tight and he was more than well-endowed it was hard not get lost in the other. Lips meshing together as tongues fought for dominance. Her hands fisting in his raven locks wanting him to crawl into her skin, as he didn't bother to hold back and claim what was his; Elena's legs cradled him as he drove into her over and over again, harder and at a jerkier pace as it all felt like too much and yet not enough, both absorbed in the situation that was nothing less of deranged and magnificent, until the inevitable couldn't be helped.

"Damon!" She cried out as he brought her to climax. Walls clenching against his invading shaft as she burst falling into oblivion coating him in her juices.

"Elena…" he snarled almost deep within her neck as her vice like sex gripped him and there was nothing he could do as she stripped him of his own undoing. He came… hard inside her as she milked him from it all.

Both their essences mixed together as he continued to rock them as they came down from their high.

A moment later, to which neither could discern if it had been minutes or hours, they laid there unmoving. Damon's head nestled at the crook of her neck as she caressed his back lovingly. No one said a thing, but they both knew there was much still to be said. But how to start?

"I had a PI find you for me" she mentioned eventually.

Damon scoffed as he smirked, "you did?" He moved from her to lay aside her facing her.

"Yes…" she nodded turning her own body to meet his gaze, "Damon… I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" he hoped he didn't sound optimistic, but wanted to put a name to that doe look she'd given him before.

"Because I realized I fell in love with you…" she smiled softly, "I can understand why you wouldn't believe me, so I brought you something." She reached for the black book that rested wrapped in a red ribbon over the dresser that contained all her life.

"Your diary?" he cocked a brow questioningly.

"My entire life without you, yet you are in every page…" she blushed at her confession.

Damon wouldn't have needed the proof, he may not have seen at first, but he saw it in her eyes. Emotions like these were hard to disguise, it was why the whole world knew that he'd fallen for her even before he had and why he would take her word for it when she told him she loved him.

"You mean to tell that this wasn't just a Christmas booty call?" he chuckled and watched her face go from tender love to 'I should fucking stake you' playful disbelieve.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she began to stand ready to let him have it, but then he'd wrapped an arm around her waist making her straddle him as he seized her lips and she all but melted into him. Kiss after kiss after kiss and nothing else mattered. All that did was that it was Christmas now and she was his. And he was right where he belonged…

In her arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^ Please review...**


End file.
